


Sunshine.

by Derpmallow



Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Kinda, M/M, but the good trash, depends on how u look at it, he doesnt really die, i dont even know what this is, i dunno, i guess just enjoy ur angst?, i know its sad-, ig theres that, it ends like he does tho, its kinda trash?, no beta we die like the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpmallow/pseuds/Derpmallow
Summary: You're my sunshine, you always will be.guess who re-watched Mystreet season 4 and thought "yea... i could make an egg arc fic out of these quotes."? me :D
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: haha oneshots i post cuz i need a life [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124729
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Sunshine.

Sunshine.

I can feel it. Crawling at my insides. Itching to be free.

You mustn't let it.

I have pushed it away for so long, but it comes back in waves more powerful than the last.

Don't let it take you.

It doesn't want me to be blue anymore. It seeks red.

You are meant to be blue. The same blue that shines in the sky, and resides in the ice, and the clearest of oceans.

I don't think I want to be blue.

Do not. Do not lose yourself like this. Stay strong. For him.

Him?

You know, your lover. The one who took you away to this island. He did it so you could live. 

Live as yourself. Live blue.

It is hard to resist. Do you think if I joined, the screams would stop?

No. No, believe. Look at the memories, tell him how much you care. You can fight it.

I- I can't. If- if I let it take me, will it set him free?

No. It needs more. Demands it. You will never be free, as will he.

I do not want him to be like this forever. I want him to choose what he wants to do.

Then?

\---

"I'm telling you, Skeppy. If you don't join the egg, I'm going to kill you." Skeppy stared at him.

"You- I- what- what happened to you?" Bad stilled. 

"I became my true self. The egg sees me for my power. All the potential of things I could be." Bad brought out his sword.

"Bad-" Bad's eyes flicked red. Just for a second. Nothing more, nothing less.

"What would happen if I just killed you, right here?" Bad giggled.

"No one would know, no one would care. You never did anything but bother me! It's not like they'd even  _ notice _ !" He laughed harder, and Skeppy was forced to back up the stairs that led out of the egg's room.

His arm moved frantically for the button to open the iron door, but Bad kicked him through it. The door unhinged, and Skeppy fell through it onto the stairs.

"Bad, I know this isn't you!"

"No, you don't even  _ know me _ . You  _ never _ bothered to  _ care _ ! And look at you now, Skeppy! No friends to help you! You never spent time making friends!" Bad mercilessly swung the sword his way, scraping over the diamonds, and into his skin.

"Bad, please!"

"You  _ never _ made me happy! The best thing you could do for me is  _ die _ !" The sword dug into his skin again. He could feel the blood running down somewhere in the stomach area. He was too distorted to tell.

"Bad, please, listen to me!"

"You  _ always _ think you know what's good for me! I'll tell you what's good for me! The  _ egg _ ! You  _ never _ made me feel as happy as the egg does!"

"Please, you have to remember everything  _ somewhere _ in your mind!"

"I don't! You seem like a selfish idiot anyways!"

" _ Selfish?! I've never been selfish!" _

"Haha!  _ Really _ ? All the times you- ugh- griefed my server without-" Bad took a sharp inhale, as if in pain. "Telling me it was a joke, or apologizing after, or," Bad sharply inhaled again, clutching his head, beginning to laugh again.

"You… everyone said they- ugh- liked you  _ more _ than me, and that I wasn't good enough! I'm so glad I never thought of you as my best friend though, and that the egg treats me with the respect I deserve." Skeppy froze. He hadn't- he hadn't done that. Right? 

Why wouldn't Bad tell him this? His thoughts were interrupted by an attack, adding more to the bloody wounds in his chest.

"You  _ never _ cared for me! And I'm  _ delighted _ to let you know, the feeling is  _ mutual _ !" Bad cried, holding the sword to Skeppy's neck, shaking so much, Skeppy was sure he'd drop it. 

Where was everyone when you needed them. They weren't  _ that _ far out from the main roads of the smp, were they? 

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the killing blow, but all he got were… footsteps?

"No! You can't take this away from me!" Bad screamed. Skeppy opened one of his eyes, the sword being pulled away from his neck. Puffy and Quackity held Bad by each of his arms, dragging him away.

"What are you  _ doing _ ?! This is  _ Skeppy _ ! Your  _ best friend _ ?! You're  _ fucking soulmate _ ?!" Quackity's voice rang, staring at the man he was holding back. Puffy looked at Skeppy with horror in her eyes.

"What- what happened to him?" Skeppy doubled over, trying to stop the constant stream of blood that ran out his wounds like rivers, everything more blurry, more painful, more red, with every passing second. It was terrifying. 

"I-I don't k-know." Skeppy answered Puffy's question in stutters. "I think it w-was the e-egg." He choked out as Bad's sword hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Let me  _ go _ ! He needs to  _ die _ !" Bad screamed, forcing Quackity and Puffy to hold his arms harder. "I need to kill him for the egg!" Bad shouted.

"I'm not going to-" Quackity started, but Skeppy interrupted him.

"Let him go." Quackity and Puffy turned, shocked.

"He'll kill you- we can't- what are you  _ thinking _ ?!" Puffy stuttered, eyes wide.

"It'll make him happy, won't it?" They still didn't let Bad go.

" _ Please, let him go _ ." Skeppy repeated softly. Quackity's grip on Bad loosened, as did Puffy's.

"Don't- don't die on us, okay?" Quackity requested, tears in his eyes. Skeppy nodded, and Bad was released.

With a scream of anger, Bad picked up the sword, running to Skeppy.

"I _hate_ you! I _hate_ you with _everything_ I _have_! Just _die_!" Bad swung mercilessly. "You are _nothing_ compared to the egg!" Skeppy took a step closer, holding out his arms.

"Bad,  _ please _ , just-"

"Stay  _ back _ ! Stay b-back!" Bad choked out a sob.

Skeppy pulled him into a hug, yet there was little resistance. He missed Bad in his arms.

"Y-you're an idiot, you know that?" Bad struggled, trying to pull away at Skeppy's words.

"It's okay though, I'll always love you, for you are my sunshine." 

\---

_ "I am the master of all things wool wars!" _

_ "Sure you are Bad, sure you are." _

  
~

_ "That is not how you build a pinecone!" _

_ "This is a perfectly good pinecone, thank you!" _

  
~

_ "I ordered seventy two." _

_ "No, really, how many did you order?" _

_ " _ Seventy two _. There are  _ multiple pizza men _ coming to deliver this order." _

_ "There better not be!" _

  
~

_ I don't even- how do i- what?" _

_ "Haha! Surprise! Welcome to the 100k club!" _

  
~

_ "You're my sunshine, you always will be." _

\---

How could he- what- what had he  _ done _ ? 

Skeppy's body slipped from his arms, falling onto the floor with a thud, crushing the grass beneath him, tinting it red. The sword dropped from Bad's hands.

"What- what have I- oh my goodness… why did you let me do it?! Why did you let me  _ hurt him _ ?! Skeppy? Skeppy oh my goodness this better be a prank, oh my- did I- did I  _ kill him _ ?!" Bad took a shaky inhale, kneeling over the body of his fallen friend.

"Skeppy!"

_ "You're my sunshine, Bad, you always will be." _

**Author's Note:**

> i could write a part two where he gets better to heal ur soul (doubt ur that sad, but hey, if u want it im willing to write it :D )


End file.
